custom_cars_contentfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett Revley
Garrett Howard Revley (January 14, 1961 - October 16, 1993) was a part-time CARCA racer. He is remembered for being the victim of one of the most disturbing crashes in racing history. Career 1989 Revley got his start in CARCA in 1989 as an unsponsored, self-employed hobby racer, racing when he had the time. He attempted the Grandol Oil 200 but failed to qualify. He ran 6 races that year with his best finish being 14th at Smasherville. His first 4 races were start-and-parks. 1990 In 1990, he found sponsorship from Overtaker Electric, an electric company in his hometown. He ran 4 races that season at Smasherville Speedway, Xavier Samarias Memorial Speedway (then called Holyoke Speedway), Austin Speedway, and BnL Raceway. His best finish was 17th at Austin Speedway. He crashed out in the season finale at BnL. 1991 In 1991, he managed to qualify for the Grandol Oil 200 and finished a disappointing 32nd after an engine failure. He also ran 5 other races, finishing 9th at BnL. He crashed at Austin Speedway. 1992 In 1992, he finished 23rd in the Grandol Oil 200. That season, he raced at every track bigger than a mile except for Calladega and Smasherville, so he ran 11 of the 20 races that season. At Austin Speedway, he tangled with Bill Rimmel, the leader, when Bill was trying to lap him, which caused a 9 car pileup. He had trouble at 4 other races that season too. 1993 In 1993, Rodcap Music Co. started sponsoring him as well, and with their help and Overtaker Electric, he started to race better, finishing 13th in the Grandol Oil 200 and 6th at Xavier Samaras Memorial Speedway. The only bad part of his season was crashing at Smasherville, and of course his death. Death The 1993 BnL 98.9 was the final race of the 1993 CARCA season, and it was shaping up to be Garrett's best weekend yet. He qualified 2nd and led the first 26 laps before a caution came out. He and many other racers pitted, and he had a horrible pit stop that sent him back to 22nd. On lap 34 going into the 3rd turn, he was battling rookie David Carvard for 12th place when David blew a tire and started to shoot up toward the wall. Garrett launched onto his side when he hit him and they stayed hooked together heading toward the wall. The hit was so forceful that it ripped off Garrett's roof, and smeared his oil along the wall. After the two racers slid together for about 200 feet along the wall, David spun into the middle of the track and Garrett rolled back onto his wheels, spilling many internal parts on the track. About 3 other cars spun behind them trying to slow down, one being Kai Williamson, who slammed into David Carvard. By the time it was over, the wall was smeared with oil, there were internal parts all over the track, Garrett's almost empty interior was exposed, part of his undercarriage was folded up, and of course, he was dead. Aftermath TBA Category:Racers Category:CARCA Racers Category:CARCA Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Occurances Category:Characters